Ep. 17 - Oh No You Squidn't!
Meeting new people can be hard sometimes, especially when they're keeping you from saving an entire town! Are Gil's friends enthralled to a point of no return? And what is...Randy!? Plot The group stands before the squid-faced creature. This creature is the source of the being-watched feeling that has been plaguing the area all day. Squidvicious reads everyone's minds, to detect their motive. It seems surprised that Basom is a desert, saying that it used to be a jungle, with the ocean to the north. It mentions that they left the planet when the blue moon first rose. It also senses that the bards have used a 'qualith' to see that even in particular. It refers to Not-Basom as a shadow-run surface colony. It mentions that the blue moon's appearance must have beenmore detrimental to the planet than it thought. Raz'ul checks Randy's back to see if the tattoo is doing anything new, which confuses Squidvicious. Raz'ul tries to explain that it is a customary surface greeting. Squidvicious continues, explaining that its people are planning to return to Algar. It explains to the group that the reason their song failed to affect the door is that the power of the mind is stronger than any magic. It also comments on Yashee's new height, and attempts to read her mind but finds it cannot. It then turns its attention to Randy, and asks why he hasn't gone back home. Randy replies that he feels he wouldn't be welcome. Squidvicious then notices Eddie. Randy offers Eddie's full name. Then, everyone hears Eddie when he speak to Randy, saying nervously that they need to 'do something about that guy'. Eddie almost seems afraid of Squid. When Squid tries to read Eddie's mind, it is unable to to, causing pain to Randy. Randy loses consciousness as Eddie's mage hand forms a finger gun pointed at Squid in an attempt to kill it. But one of the Gils jumps in front of squid and takes the hit instead. Randy comes to, feeling normal, as Squid laughs in surprise at what just happened. Then, the zapped Gil stands up, groans, and looks at Randy blankly. Raz'ul tries to apologize to the Gil, before realising it is now technically a zombie. Zombie-Gil helps Randy stand up. At his friends' suggestion Randy gets Zombie-Gil to pet and pester Squidvicious. Squid gets irritated that Randy seems to have stolen its minion and leaves, leaving several spear-armed Gils as guards. Gil tries to talk the other Gils down from their position, but is unable to. Randy tries to get Zombie-Gil to bite another Gil, to no effect. Eddie explains to Randy that making a zombie-Gil was a once-off, but it will last for 'a while'. The bards are hesitant to attack the Gils, so they try to discuss some more alternate options. Yashee approaches the Gils in a neutral manner, and asks if they can pass to 'talk to their boss'. The first Gil in line points his spear and says that they are not permitted through. As Yashee takes another step closer, the first Gil pokes his spear at her and the others tense up. At this, Yashee steps back. In the meantime, Randy and Raz'ul have stealthed. Randy weaves through the group of Gils and Squid orders its minions to stop 'the littlest one', but they fail to spot him. Raz'ul tries to squeeze past next to the wall. Randy quietly casts disguise self and disguises himself as a Gil-boy. Raz'ul casts unseen servant, but gets spotted. Raz'ul has his unseen servant - quickly dubbed Skerrple - throw rocks to distract the Gils. The Gils stab at the air until they hit and defeat the unseen servant. Yashee meanwhile talks to the rest of the group to try and figure out what else they can do. She casts charm person on the first Gil in line, which frees it from Squid's control. Realising that there are more Gils than power she has alone, she starts a song, which Randy and Raz'ul join in. For the first time, the casting of this spell causes runes to appear on the bards' throats as well as their instruments. This song frees the Gils from Squid's control. Randy returns to his normal form as the bards make sure the Gils are all okay. Raz'ul invites the Gils along, but the Gils choose not to because of some of the 'disturbing things' they saw in there. Gil petitions the bards to free any other Gils beyond the door. Finally, the miners and the bards decide to follow the stream and head through the door. Song - "All You Fishy Folk" Chord Dice (minor) * A minor as given * C * E minor * B dim Drum Roll * 73 - Latin fusion * 98 - World One Lyrics '' Yashee When you look at me you might just see me beating on my drum, But this groove won't do the trick when I am only one. So lend a hand and join the song, We'll help your minds speak free, Strum up the charm and turn the keys, unlock reality. All you fishy folk are free, From the Voice that talks to you, When you hear that funky melody, Remember what you knew. as a Gill When you look at me you might just see a fish that's just like you, I got fins and scales and fish details, I promise that it's true, This week has been a little weird, and what's that all about? These folks seem cool, I'm not a fool, they want to help us out. All you fishy folk are free, From the Voice that talks to you When you hear that funky melody Remember what you knew All you fishy folk are free And every one of you will see That all you fishy folk can be Swimming, swimming in the sea!'' Trivia * Yashee is still tiny. Category:Episodes